This invention relates to organopolysiloxane compositions. More particularly, the invention relates to organopolysiloxane compositions useful for the making of electrically insulating or fire resisting materials which have excellent heat stability and flame retardancy.
Known organopolysiloxane compositions that can be used for the production of electrically insulating materials are disadvantaged by an insufficient flame retardancy, despite excellent heat stability and flexibility. On the other hand, organopolysiloxane compositions proposed to have an improved flame retardancy are found to be unsatisfactory for the applications where a very high degree of flame retardancy is required. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,514,424, 3,539,530 and 3,711,520.) That is to say, no prior art organopolysiloxane compositions are suitable for the manufacture of electrically insulating materials of high performance with respect of flame retardancy as well as heat stability and flexibility.